


Cauliflower

by kaybohls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Babies, Best Bartender in Boone County, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Shoplifting, Romantic Soulmates, Sex in a Car, Shoplifting, Smut, Soulmates, Surprise Ending, West Virginia, you can't handle the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls
Summary: While Clyde Logan tends the bar at Duck Tape, the last thing he expects is an intoxicatingly beautiful girl who steps into his bar with an offer he tries to refuse until she says the one thing he can't say no to...Together, they set off on a wild romp and Clyde finds out that there is so much more to this mysterious girl than meets the eye.





	Cauliflower

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144005946@N02/48805019407/in/dateposted/)

She stepped out of the car with a smile when her boots made noisy contact with the gravel-dusted parking lot. With a slam of the door and a shake of her chestnut hair, she reached up and ran her long fingers across her glistening brow. The sun had long begun to set, but the West Virginian heat of late summer continued to linger in the air. It was something that was quite the adjustment for most folks, but she thrived in it and the way it prickled across her skin when she emerged from the icy air conditioning. 

Carding her fingers through her hair and down to anchor her palms against the silky soft fabric of her yellow sundress at her hip, she let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the fading red sign on the establishment as the traffic on I-17 whizzed by at her back.

Stepping around the faded yellow Corolla, she reached out for the wooden banister and up the short set of stairs. She offered a friendly smile to a man in a faded jumpsuit who was sitting by the door and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, Earl."

"Hey there Sunshine, you're lookin' as pretty as a peach in June. Got some big plans in there?"

She looked down at her yellow sundress with a facetious grin.

"Oh, you mean this old thing? It's just something I had laying around, and I was feeling kinda parched and thought I might get a drink."

"Well," Earl took a long drag on his cigarette and nodded towards the door beside him, "They got the best bartender in all of Boone County in there...hell, in all of West Virginia."

"Is that so?" she beamed, "Well, I look forward to seeing what Duck Tape has to offer. I'll see you later."

As soon as she stepped through the door and was instantly enveloped in the swirls of smoke and the jangle of voices amongst the sound of a country song coming from the jukebox. Her eyes lingered across the wood-paneled establishment, taking in the slew of old neon signs that hung from the walls and the occasional clink of pool balls from the ongoing game going on in the corner until her gaze was instantly drawn to the absurdly tall drink of water tending the bar. 

There was something about the way he moved as he walked from end to end behind the bartop, from the sway of his broad shoulders and the way his dark hair brushed the bottom of his collar as he moved, to the thoughtful and austere crease in his long face while he reached for an amber liquid-filled bottle to pour into a ball glass. 

Chewing her lip, she strode across the faded carpet and stepped up to settle onto an open barstool. She fixed him with a look and folded one leg over the other while she patiently waited for him to turn around.

Her eyes lingered across the broad planes of his back as what she was sure were long, twining cords of muscle beneath his shirt, bent and moved beneath the fabric of his muted navy button-down, shifting downwards to see the delectable way his faded black jeans hugged the curve of his ass.

She couldn't help the shy smile that broke out across her face when the barman turned around and fixed his gaze on her. He stopped dead in his tracks and swallowed thicky with a hint of an upturn to his plush mouth before speaking.

"Shoot, I didn't see you there. Whatcha drinkin'?"

"Whatever you recommend, barkeep."

He gave her a curious look before reaching up with a sleek, mechanical prosthetic arm to fetch a glass from the shelf above them.  
"You look like a gin and tonic kinda girl. With a twist?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he smiled. She watched him in quiet wonderment as he deftly moved across the bar and with the tinkle of ice against the glass and the whoosh of liquid from the soda sprayer, he pinched a paper cocktail napkin from a pile and set the glass down in front of her with a smile.

"You know, speaking of luck..." she hummed as he deftly shaved a thin slice of lime rind from the fruit to drop in her glass, "They say it's bad luck to drink alone."

His face curved up into the hint of an amused smile as he placed the bottle of gin back into its slot behind the bar.  
"You're right...they do say that."

"Well then, since we are in agreement...why don't you pour yourself one, on me?" she shrugged.

"You got it, darlin," he nodded as his bashful grin grew beneath the shadow of his goatee, reaching to the well to gran a bottle of whiskey to give himself a small pour, "I would have remembered if you were in the bar before...you just passin' through?"

"I was," she lifted the glass and took a slow sip, "But I'm thinking of staying a while."

"Well," he breathed, lifting his own glass towards her, "Here's hopin' ya do." He took a slow drink of the golden liquid before setting his glass back down upon the bartop, "I'm Clyde Logan, this here is my place."

"Mr. Logan…" she purred, "I've heard about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

"What'd they say 'bout me?"

"That you're the best bartender in all of Boone Country…among some other things."

He pursed his lips and took another sip of his whiskey, "That all? What are them other things?"

"That's classified," she grinned with another sip of her drink, "So….Clyde...you come here often?"

A laugh erupted from deep in his chest as he looked across the rest of the bar.

"I work here, darlin'...so...yeah," he let his eyes linger on her with an amused smile, chewing on his lip before continuing on, "What's your name?"

"Rey," she stuck out a hand with a coquettish smile, leaning forward over the bar to bring herself closer to the absurdly handsome bartender. She let out a soft sigh when her hand slid into his, and the size of his fingers as he wrapped them around her proffered hand instantly made her feel small. She left herself linger for a moment, caught up in the warm swirls of honey in his dark eyes while she trailed her thumb in smalls circles over the horseshoe ring on his finger. 

Removing her other hand from her glass, Rey reached out and turned his large hand over between hers, running her fingers over the collection of scars that marred the worn flesh.

"These can't be from bartending…"

"Iraq," Clyde mumbled, "Same day this happened." 

Rey's eyes flickered to the bionic prosthetic left arm that peeked out from the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt. She looked up at him and held his hand with a firm squeeze the moment he tried to pull away.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Clyde murmured quietly, diverting his dark eyes away from her.

"Act like losing a hand make you less of yourself. Less of a man. That's not what I see."

His eyes lifted back to meet her gaze with the hint of a shy smile.

"You don't?"

"Not at all," Rey smiled, "And trust me... I'm looking."

"You are?" a subtle flush crept up Clyde's cheeks and pinked the tips of his ears that peeked out of his dark hair.

"Really."  
A sly smile crept up his face, and Rey couldn't help but meet it with her own as she traced the rim of her gin and tonic, "So, I had a nice chat with your sister, Mellie."

"Ya met my sister?"

"Mmhmm. She had a lot of interesting things to say about you…"

"Ya can't go on believin' everythin' that she says, she's probably just tryin' to get you in here to talk to me and fiddle with my personal life as much as she can."

"Is it so bad that she wants you to meet a nice girl?"

He shrugged, "I ain't complainin' right this second, am I?"

Rey tilted her head to the side and smiled, "She...told me about some of your past work...and I...I have a job for you."

"A job? Darlin', can't you see I'm already workin' here?" Clyde looked around Duck Tape with a skeptical grin.

"No," Rey stretched her legs out from the barstool and leaned over the bartop to place her hand against his broad shoulder and whisper in his ear, "The other kind of job."

She pulled away slowly, letting the soft flesh of her cheek linger against his as she brought her gaze to meet his and ignored the looks of the other bar patrons from all around the U-shaped bar. Clyde pressed his plush lips together and worked his jaw back and forth with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what my kid sister told ya', but my life of crime is over. I told my brother that too and ended up with ninety days for my trouble…"

"That's too bad, I was hoping we could have some fun...I wish I knew something I could say that would change your mind," Rey hummed, lifting the perspiring glass from the wooden bar top to drain the rest of the cocktail. She slid off the stool with a slow bite of her bottom lip before turning away towards the door. As she reached for the handle, Rey slowly turned around, and with a playful glint in her hazel eyes called out, "Cauliflower."

Back out on the back porch of Duck Tape, Rey's skin was instantly alight with a sheet of goosebumps as soon as she stepped out from the air-conditioned bar to the balmy evening air. The sunlight had mostly faded away for the day, leaving a muted glow lingering on the horizon as the wind and crickets painted the muted world around her with a symphony of sound. 

"You waitin' on somebody, Sweetheart?" Earl, still smoking away on his perch by the door asked.

"He'll be along shortly," Rey smiled to herself, reaching up to rub the sheet of goosebumps from her bare arms. 

It didn't take long before the muffled sound of billiards and country music abruptly crescendoed as the wooden door flew open and the bartender stormed out. Rey kept her back turned and tried to contain her smile as the towering man strode over beside her.

She took in a slow breath when she felt the sleeve of his shirt brush up against her arm, capturing her lip when his deep baritone murmured from beside her.  
"Did you just say the word '*CAULIFLOWER*' to me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Where did you…"

"I think the question, Clyde, darling, is...do you want to...or do you not?" Rey turned on the heel of her turquoise converses and suddenly found herself abruptly close to the owner of Duck Tape. The tips of her fingers twitched as she curled them into her palm, wanting desperately to reach out and touch him...to do what she could to convince him to do this one thing with her.

She lifted her hazel eyes and silently implored him, watching every twitch in his long, beauty mark-speckled face until the stubborn look melted away into a mildly amused smile.

"Fine."

Rey's face lit up like a little girl on Christmas morning. 

"Really?" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a dazzling smile.

"As long as you keep smilin' like that, darlin', I'll do whatever job that needs doin'," Clyde smiled down at her, lifting his large hand to let it linger on the curve of her shoulder, "Just lemme get Bobbie-Sue to close up for me, and we can get on our way. Wanna take my truck?"

"Like I'd say no to a ride in your Chevy," Rey smiled as she anxiously toed her sneaker on the wooden deck.

Moments later, the pair of them strode through the dim pools of yellow light in the Duck Tape parking lot where a faded blue pickup sat in the back corner. Rey stepped to the side with a bashful smile as Clyde reached out and opened the truck door with his right hand and held out his elbow for her to hold on to step into the truck. 

Rey looked down at his arm and back up with a smile, and without a single ounce of hesitation, reached out and put her hand in his mechanical one and grasped it as she boosted herself up into the pickup. 

Clyde gave her a surprised and shy smile, inclining his head towards her before shutting the door with her securely inside. He strode around the back of the vehicle and slid in behind the steering wheel, fishing the keys out from his jeans pocket with a jingle before starting the old truck with a thunderous roar. 

He leaned back against the camel-colored leather bucket seat and reached his arm along the back, turning his dark gaze to meet hers.

"Where to, darlin'?"

Rey pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to quell the growing smile on her face as a shiver ricocheted down her spine. She could swear that, as he moved his long arm along the seat behind her, the edge of Clyde's thumb skirted against the edge of her yellow sundress. It was a delicious feeling that Rey immediately wanted to feel again and again. 

Her eyes lingered on his for another moment before Rey let reality pull her back to the center. She crossed one leg over the other, pressing her thighs together with a quiet hum as she looked out the window.

"Family Dollar."

Clyde slowly turned his gaze back towards her with a skeptical raise of his dark brows.  
"You sure?"

"Positive."

Throwing the old pickup into drive, Clyde pulled forward and onto the quiet I-17. Rey reached forward and flipped on the radio, quietly singing to herself to the Kasey Musgraves song that played softly behind the rumble of the engine. 

Rey bounced her head with the easy beat of the music, looking across the cab to Clyde who looked more relaxed with every passing second and couldn't help but notice the subtle curl of the smile hiding behind his dark goatee. 

"Ya know, you sing like an angel, darlin'. You sing like that often?"

Rey hummed with a smile, bobbing along while she paused her humming, "From time to time."

"Mm," Clyde hummed, sliding his grip to the center of the steering wheel with a relaxed smile, "My mommy used to sing like that to use. She was a real Loretta Lynn when I was a young buck. Music, all the time, ev'ry where."

"That sounds lovely. I hope that when you have a family, that you get that again...for them."

"I think I might...if I'm lucky."

"You're really into this whole luck thing, aren't you?"

"Y'know, the Logans were cursed for a long time."

"Like, *cursed* cursed?"

"Yup. I was doin' some thinkin' a while back and started to get an inklin' that it wasn't the kind of thing that would happen to normal folk. Pappaw's diamond. Uncle Stickley's electrocution..."

"Your mom getting sick after Daddy got his settlement?" Rey piped in with a kind smile. 

"Yeah, and then there was the roof collapse...Jimmy blows his knee out, and I lose my arm to that roadside mine."

Rey gave him a worried look at the end of Clyde's impassioned speech as she leaned towards the window with a wide-eyed gaze.  
"Well, we ain't cursed anymore. Me and Jimmy and Mellie...I don't know what we did, but we're startin' to think that our luck's been changed. There...there was thing one thing that happened that made me realize it for real. That the Logan Family curse was done."

"What was that?" Rey pressed.

"Well, if I go and tell you that, see, then I'll have to kill ya...and you're lookin' so pretty, I don't know if I got the heart to do that to ya. Besides, we're here for the big job."

"Oh...right…the job." Rey grinned, looking up through the windshield at the red and white neon sign above the nondescript building before looking back at Clyde with an excited smile, "You ready, sugar?"

"I suppose darlin'. Let's get this over with."

"Clyde Logan! You sound like you're not prepared for what the reward of this job will be."

"Rey, somehow I'm thinkin' that the Family Dollar on I-17 isn't going to be flush with cash, and I'm not exactly feelin' in the mood to be taken down to County."

"We aren't holding up the dollar store, Clyde…well, not exactly."

"How do ya mean?"

"Just...come on. Let's get in there, and you'll see."

Without waiting for Clyde to open the door for her, Rey hopped out onto the pavement and jogged around the front of the truck to captured his hand with her own, giving him a tug towards the small store.

"Darlin', they close in five minutes…"

"Perfect! That's more than enough time."

They stepped into the bright, fluorescent light and, after offering a friendly wave to the disinterested teenaged cashier, they wound their way through the aisles.

"What are you lookin' for, sweetheart?"

Rey lifted her eyes to a wall of little girl toys with a thoughtful look.

"I'll know it when I see it."

"And... what's your plan? The job is to buy somethin' before they close?"

"Not exactly," Rey reached up on her tiptoes with her hand on his shoulder and let her lips graze the edge of his ear, "We're going to take a souvenir."

As she pulled away, Rey could see the way that Clyde tried to hide his smile, knowing instantly with a bit of glee at the effect she'd had on him.

"I...could just buy it for you, darlin'. It's no problem."

"I don't want you to buy it, Clyde. Where's the fun in that?" Rey reached up and tugged a plastic, silver and pink tiara from the shelf and placed it in his dark hair with a facetious grin. Before he had a chance to react, she pulled a laughably small, straw cowboy hat and smashed it on her own head, "Now we match. What do you think?"

"I think," Clyde pulled the tiara from his head, giving his dark curls a shake, "You should pick somethin' else. This ain't much my style."

"Fine by me, I'm more into bartenders than cowboys anyways," Rey turned on her heel and strode down the aisle, grinning to herself when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Clyde's eyes frozen as he watched her walk away.

They wound their way through the aisles upon aisles of junk. Clyde shook his head when Rey held up a wild pair of earrings to her ears with a quizzical smile. She laughed when he held up a poorly painted version of Dayton White's stock car. 

As she was starting to feel the sting of disappointment, Rey stepped back towards the front of the store and was instantly drawn into the forest of multi-colored balloon ribbons. Clyde stepped in beside her, ducking the hanging bits of curling ribbon the best that he could as Rey reached out and tugged him towards her.

For a moment, it felt like they were in their own little, multi-colored world - caught together in a shared daze as they stared at each other in the center of the Family Dollar on I-17. Deciding to let her heart take the wheel, Rey reached up and let her fingers linger on his chest, taking in a slow breath as she fisted the dark cotton and pulled in him down to her. 

Clyde let out a soft groan as her lips pressed against his, lingering for only a moment before she pulled away with a smile and a handful of ribbon.

"I found what I was looking for...you ready to make a run for it?"

His smile lingered in his dark eyes as he pressed his mouth together with a shake of his head.  
"You're crazy."

"You love it," Rey winked, reaching up on the tips of her toes to plant another quick kiss to his unsuspecting lips, "Let's get out of here."

Dragging Clyde behind her, and without a second glance at the cashier, Rey burst out into the summer night air. Her effervescent laughter mingled with the sounds of the crickets and the soft thud of ballons bumping into each other while they ran as fast as they could back to Clyde's pickup. 

"Toss me your keys!"

Like muscle memory, and with a wide smile, Clyde lobbed his key ring over the top of the truck and into Rey's hands. She yanked the door open and jumped into the leather seat, not hesitating for a second as she blinding stuck the key into the ignition and brought the old truck to life with a roar. She gave a quick, dazzling smile to Clyde in the passenger seat as she threw it into drive and went pealing out of the parking lot - leaving only smoke and handful of rainbow-colored balloons slowly circling up into the summer night air. 

The radio blared as the wind whipped through the cab while the truck thundered down I-17. The world outside was quiet and still as they made their way outside of town and down a long country road. Rey pulled up a long, gravel driveway to a modest little farmhouse. She leaned against the steering wheel and looked out the windshield to the wide front porch and green shutters as she turned off the engine - leaving them alone in a charged silence with their breathing as the only accompaniment. 

Rey could swear that her heartbeat matched up with the sound of the crickets in the surrounding woods, thumping wildly in her ribcage as their eyes remained glued to each other. His dark eyes burned into hers, filled with an unspoken frisson of captivating enchantment. 

"Come' ere darlin', I can't go another second with you sittin' all the way over there," Clyde's rumbling baritone penetrated the silence as he reached across the seat and wound his arms around her waist to pull her into his lap. 

Rey's breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his touch as his good hand skirted up her spine across the thin fabric of her sundress. She leaned forward to press her body against his chest, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair before catching his mouth in a searing kiss. 

She couldn't help herself while her hands meandered down Clyde's broad chest and went to work with the buttons so she could feel the heat of his flesh beneath her own fingertips. He groaned against her mouth as their lips moved together and Rey skirted her tongue along the seam of his mouth. 

With a roll of her hips, Rey let out a breathy sigh as she dipped her hands beneath his shirt and pushed it over the broad curve of his muscular shoulders and down his arms. They followed the long lines of corded muscle to grip his bicep and lift his arms to circle around her. When her fingers brushed over the cool metal of his prosthetic, Clyde pulled away and croaked against her lips, "Wait…"

"No, Clyde... don't do that. It's part of who you are...and I want all of you to touch all of me."

He pressed his mouth together and slowly opened his dark eyes to look up at her, blinking slowly until the ghost of a smile appeared at the corners of his plush mouth. 

Rey was barely allowed a glimpse before Clyde curled his arms around her and tugged her back to his mouth that began to trail a series of molten kisses down the column of her throat. She couldn't help the breezy whine that tumbled past her lips into the nighttime quiet when Clyde's hands fell from her waist to the bare skin of her legs where she straddled his hips. His tender touch pulled another sigh from her as he swept his fingers below the hem of her yellow sundress.

Clyde gripped the edge of the thin fabric and, after a whisper of permission from Rey, pulled it over her head. He drew his hands up the bare skin of her back with a groan as his gaze raked over her lithe body - completely bare for him. 

"Fuck," he growled, pulling his good hand over her skin to thumb her nipple with a smile, "You look so damn good, babydoll. I wanna…"

"I want you to, too," Rey murmured, leaning down to devour his groan with her mouth with a roll of her hips against his growing erection. With each touch and every slight movement, every pretense began to fall away. Every kiss was filled with a desperate, raw intensity, a ferocious hunger for more that would only be satiated by one thing. 

In a flurry of wandering hands and ardent kisses, the remaining layers of clothing that separated them fell away and their skin was moving together - seamless and soft in the West Virginian moonlight.

Rey could feel Clyde's good hand drift down towards her sex, moving quickly as their tongues remained intertwined in a wanton series of kisses neither of them was willing to break and suddenly he was inside. Clyde let out a low groan as Rey slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, whining softly as her body stretched to accommodate him. 

Curling her fingers in his raven hair, Rey broke their heated kiss for a split second with an airy sigh and a shiver as, with a languorous roll of her hips, they began to move. Their pace was relaxed at first, completely unhurried while Clyde mapped out the golden flesh of her breasts with his mouth. 

Her flesh was alight from his every fervent touch that left a trail of electric frissons of pure pleasure while the two of them moved in tandem in an intoxicating dance of their limbs...never making the same moves twice as they chased their peak together. 

Rey's body arched as Clyde nipped at the supple flesh of her breasts, rolling her sensitive, pebbled nipple between his teeth while he gripped her waist and bucked into her - pulling a mournful keen from her lips as wave after wave of pleasure pummeled her. 

With her fingers digging into the hard muscle in his back, Rey let out a soft sob with a quiver, rolling her hips against him slower...and slower...and slower until Clyde caged his good arm around her jaw to pull her into a steamy kiss with a hoarse growl and shudder. 

His hand twined in her chestnut hair, guiding her head to the side to pepper her throat with a series of gentle kisses, wandering his way back to her mouth where he lingered with a butterfly-soft trace of his tongue against hers. 

"That was…" Rey whispered, trailing her fingertips over the scars that marred his porcelain chest.

"Mmm, sure was."

"Yeah…"

"Rey?"

"Mmhmm?"

Clyde shifted beneath her and Rey let her head loll against his shoulder as they lingered in their shared afterglow as the intermingled smell of her flowery perfume danced in the cab with the simultaneously smokey and spicy scent of Clyde and the heady essence of their lovemaking.

"Look at me, darlin'," Clyde rumbled into her ear as he placed a soft kiss on the soft flesh beneath her ear.

Rey slowly lifted her gaze from her comfortable perch against Clyde collarbone and couldn't help the smile that spread out across her freckled face. 

"Clyde...what is that?"

He looked down to the bright green bauble between his long fingers and back up to her with a sly smile.  
"I thinkin' it's called a ring pop."

"...where did you get it? Have you been hiding that this whole time?"

"Back at the Family Dollar...you picked yours and they floated away. I was gonna save this for later, but you're bein' so sweet, I just couldn't wait any longer."

"You tricky little thief! I thought your life of crime was over?" Rey grinned.

"Not quite...I ain't done stealin' your heart yet," Clyde looked up at her with a piercing gaze, "After all this... I'm thinkin' that you better marry me."

Rey let out a girlish giggle and reached up to card her fingers through his dark hair with an infectious smile.

"Sure thing, baby. I'll marry you." 

She trailed her thumb across the bottom edge of his lip, letting out a soft sigh before leaning down to bring her lips to his in the muted quiet of the West Virginian summer night. 

The next morning, Clyde sat up in bed, sleepily rubbing his dark eyes as the smell of cooking bacon pulled him from what was probably one of the best dreams he'd ever had. He swung his long legs out from beneath the covers and tugged his favorite, faded black Bob Seger tee over his head as he slowly ambled down the hallway towards the quiet sound of someone singing in the kitchen. 

As he stepped around the corner, he saw her there, swaying from side-to-side between the delicate strands of morning light that streamed in the wide, kitchen window. He let out a contented sigh as he watched her move, completely delectable in one of his flannel shirts that looked more like a dress on her. 

Her chestnut hair was a tangled mess from the night before when they found their way inside from the seat of his truck to the bed where they did so much more than just a heated quickie in a leather seat. 

Clyde quietly strode across the kitchen and wound his hand around her waist and leaned down to nuzzle the soft skin in the curve between her neck and her shoulder. Rey hummed and ran her hand over his forearn with a soft smile.

"Hey baby. Sleep well?"

"So good, how 'bout you, darlin'?"

"I always sleep well when I'm next to you," she murmured, leaning into his chest while she pushed the strips of crispy bacon around on the cast iron griddle.

"I see you're burnin' the bacon just the way I like it," Clyde smiled into her shoulder, circling his hand around her tighter as he reached to trace the gold band on her left hand.

"You mean the way that I like it," Rey laughed, leaning back to meet him for a lingering kiss, "Would you go get Sawyer? I swear I heard her on the monitor just a little bit ago."

"Sure thing, darlin', we'll be back in a sec," Clyde pressed another kiss to lips before stepping away and back down the hallway. He smiled to himself as he approached the closed doorway and the sound of quiet coos and giggles filtered through the door. 

Curling his long fingers around the door handle, Clyde turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open to peek inside. 

The raven-haired baby girl was laying in the center of her ivory, barn door styled crib, completely enthralled with the sight of her own feet as she babbled away. Sawyer turned her head and her hazel eyes instantly found his. She let out a laugh, in a musical way that only a baby could, a sound so sweet that Clyde couldn't help his smile from growing.

"Good mornin' baby girl. You're all sorts of bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, aren't cha?" Clyde stepped forward and gathered his daughter up in his arms. Her tiny fingers grasped at the hair on his chin with a coo and a smile.

"Daa a maaa," Sawyer gave him a toothy grin and leaned forward to give him a sloppy kiss.

"You bet, sweetheart, let's go see what Mommy is makin' for breakfast," he pressed a kissed into her dark curls and stepped out of the muted grey and pink of the rustic nursey and back towards the kitchen.

Rey was still humming quietly to herself as the pair of them stepped into the room that was filled to the brim with bright, morning light and the delicious smells of a Saturday morning breakfast. Clyde's heart skipped a beat as his wife turned around and gave him and Sawyer a dazzling  
smile, and the two most important women in his life reached out for each other.

He let out a chuckle when Sawyer started to babble and coo to her mama as Rey took her in her arms, automatically beginning to sway from side-to-side as all women do.

"I know sweetpea, I missed you too! It was the nicest thing for Auntie Mellie to come and spend time with you while Mommy and Daddy had a special date, now wasn't it?" Rey beamed at their daughter, lifting her gaze to Clyde with a look that filled his heart to the brim with an effervescent joy.

"Y'know," Clyde stepped forward and enveloped his girls in his arms, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his wife's lips, "When you said you wanted to play a game for our anniversary...I thought you meant Monopoly or somethin'."

"Clyde, baby, you know I hate being predictable...plus, it was fun...wasn't it?"

"You're right 'bout that, darlin'...just warn me next time if we're gonna be shopliftin' again," he breathed into her hair, breathing her in and silently thanking God that he met this beautiful girl who changed his life in every possible way.

From the moment he met her, in a way not much different than the night before, Clyde had been bewitched by her...from the no-nonsense way she never danced around his missing hand, the effervescent light in her eyes, and the way she made him feel. There was something special about being caught in that divine spell with her. Three years had gone by in a flash, and Clyde couldn't wait for fifty more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at Reylogan and I kinda loved it! Maybe there will be more on the horizon?? Who know!
> 
> [Come say hey on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kaybohls)


End file.
